Harry Gets Sirius
by Mithrandir2
Summary: Harry goes to save Sirius with help from Katie and her faithful sidekick! (spoilers for book 5)


Once upon a time there was a boy who lived. His name was Harry Potter; he lived on #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. He had an owl, but this was no ordinary owl, just like he was no ordinary boy. The owl's name was Hedwig, and she delivered messages from wizards. "Why", you might ask, "was this boy receiving messages from wizards?" Well, this boy was also a wizard, and he went to some wizarding school called Hogwarts where he and his friends went on great, terrible yes, but great adventures. Almost all of them ended with him being hurt or something.

One day this boy, named Harry, was walking along Privet Drive when this person on a motorcycle dropped by. This was no ordinary motorcycle; this motorcycle was in fact a flying motorcycle. Well, the person flying this motorcycle was a girl. Her name was Katie, her trusty sidekick Tuulia was flying behind her on some sort of broom. "Hey Harry! Hop on! We're gonna go do something somewhere!" yelled Katie over the loud roaring of the bike. "Wow!" said Harry. "You're gonna go do something somewhere!!? You can count me in!" Harry hopped around excitedly. "Hold on, let me get my stuff." With that he ran upstairs to his room and grabbed all his junk and Hedwig's cage. Then he threw his stuff at Tuulia who made them float behind her while she rode her broom. Harry hopped behind Katie on the motorcycle. They flew off towards number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"What are we doing here!?" asked an outraged Harry. "This is where Sirius lived, but he disappeared... and he's supposed to be dead." Harry had a few tears in his eyes. "Quit your whining!" shouted Katie. "He's not dead, dung brains. He's just... not here." Harry sniffed. "He's not? Well then where is he?" Katie sighed with annoyance. "He's still alive, I tell you!" Harry breathed a sigh of relief as they jumped off the motorbike. They entered the strange dark looking house that Sirius had spent many a lonely day in. Harry choked back a few tears trying not to relive that memory of that faithful day, when he last saw Sirius.

"Ok now", said Harry, "where is he?" Katie thought for a moment. "Remember that mirror he gave you?" Harry looked confusedly at Katie. "Yes but... hang on... How did you know about the mirror?" "I was spying on you", said Katie, "from a land far away that I don't think you know of... I and millions of other people are watching you, you know..." Katie smiled a sly smile, while Harry looked a little creeped out. "Any way go get that mirror, I have something to show you." Harry gave her a sad look. "But, I broke it..." Katie gave an exasperated sigh. "Are you a freaking wizard or not? You can fix it with that wand of yours." "Oh yeah", said Harry.

Harry fetched his mirror, then fixed it. Katie took the mirror from him. She held it up, and admired her reflection for a bit, then started yelling at it. "Show me Sirius, show us where he is!" Then she looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow. "We can see him, but he can't see us, because he doesn't have his mirror." Harry quickly snatched the mirror from Katie. "Sirius! Sirius, can you hear me?" he yelled. Katie rolled her eyes. "Are you really THAT daft, didn't I just tell you he CAN'T.. HEAR... YOU!?" Tuulia laughed. "Katie, I think he did hear that but didn't want to believe that." Katie tisked. "Alright now, our mission, if you choose to accept it... is to find Sirius and bring him back." Katie gave Harry a serious look. "We're gonna need your help, Harry."

So they went off to the ministry of magic and snuck down to the mysteries department and found the room with the mysterious veil. "Alright", said Tuulia. "Harry, what you'll have to do is step through that veil and tell us what you see." Harry gave Tuulia and Kate a frightened look. "Don't worry", said Katie. "We'll tie a rope around you and pull you out if things look bad." So they tied a rope around Harry. And he stepped through the veil.

When Harry reached the other side of the veil he saw wondrous, unexplainable things. He found Sirius just standing there wandering around. Harry ran over to him. "Sirius! Grab my arm!" Harry reached out his arm and grabbed hold of Sirius's robes, than he tugged four times on the rope. Katie and Tuulia pulled on the rope, then dragged them out. "Hey!" said Katie looking over at Tuulia. "It worked! I thought that he was dead... I thought that we would be pulling on an empty rope! Ha! Well I'll be..." So they left the ministry of magic, Sirius rode the motorcycle with Katie while Harry jumped on the broom behind Tuulia, and off they went, to Hogwarts and another year of excitement, and danger.

THE END


End file.
